


Friends

by duskdreams



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Billy's parakeet is there too, Can This Even Be Called Fluff, Flustered Faith Beams, M/M, Mild Swearing, faith is gay for billy but he's in denial, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskdreams/pseuds/duskdreams
Summary: In which Faith ponders over how he really feels about Billy
Relationships: Faith Beams/Billy Wise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING,,,,,  
> anyways billyfaith has taken over my life recently and i am in shambles
> 
> dunno if this is kinda ooc but i share a headcanon w my friends that faith gets easily flustered around ppl he likes
> 
> special thanks to @sainousampler, @saishuusenkokuu, and @animapocky on twitter for beta reading! where would i be without you 3 filling my discord notifs with keysmashing and screaming SDNSNSSSNJDJS

Despite his cold exterior and his tendency to dismiss the younger man each time they converse, truth be told that Faith genuinely likes Billy.

There’s a reason they were friends to begin with anyways. Amongst the sea of people, mainly girls, who would try to get close to him for his looks, his brother, and the like, Billy was different.

They had a history of sneaking out of classes to do a variety of things that would probably get them in trouble. Partners in crime, they were.

As Billy would say, they were “besties”.

Faith would so often refuse the title, often being met with Billy teasing him even more. He didn’t hate the term, not at all. He was glad to be Billy’s best friend, but he always felt something….off inside him whenever Billy would address him in such an affectionate term.

These feelings were easily ignored at first, but as time went on, they just grew and grew.

Faith doesn’t know why he’s feeling this way.

He’s taken a liking to Billy, despite his tendencies to refuse the other’s friendly gestures towards him, but they wouldn’t be best friends in the first place if he hadn’t liked him too.

But he’s slowly feeling his face and ears redden each time their eyes meet, butterflies flittering around in his stomach each time their hands would brush. And as much as he wanted this feeling to stop, he’d always find himself walking back to Billy, enduring the same feelings again and again.

The weird things he felt, from his heart beating irregularly faster than usual, to his dampening palms;

Friends aren’t supposed to feel this way around their friends right?

Maybe his experience with people only befriending and getting closer to him for their own shallow motives had made him forget about how having real friends felt like. That’s it. Maybe he wasn’t used to this.

But it’s been years since he met Billy, and through all those years they’ve been friends, Faith could only feel those sparks grow within him, and with every passing day, those sparks had grew into something he couldn’t hide that well any longer.

Thoughts ran through the dark haired man’s mind as he walked the streets of the Red South. Another day, another girlfriend calling him, asking if he were free that day. This one particular girlfriend turned out to be pretty clingy. With each day, she would always message him, intent on finally going on an actual date with the DJ. It was a pain in the ass to deal with someone like her, but he supposes the only way she’ll leave him alone was if he complied anyways.

With his inability to reject anyone, Faith reluctantly agreed to the date offer after having to go through a week or two of refusing the girl’s advances on him. Despite his acceptance, he’d end up spending the date finding for a way to get away from the girl.

He really, really didn’t want to do this. The last patrol he was tasked to do had drained him out, he wasn’t willing to waste his remaining energy on a date he never even wanted to go on.

On the way to a local eatery, the raven devised a plan to get out of this predicament. The girl had been dragging him around the area on their little “date”, and whilst Faith was glad that she was happy, he didn’t feel all that comfortable with the situation at hand.

He needed to find a way to flee without causing another conflict; God knows he’s been through too much of that with his past girlfriends. As troublesome as it was to actually devise a plan to get out of this date, he was tired. He truly was. He was exhausted of the calls and texts he got whenever he ditched a date, having to endure the (admittedly well deserved) complaints from the several girls he had left.

Wait.

Phone calls.

A figurative lightbulb pops up above his head.

Stopping in his tracks, Faith pretends to notice something in his pocket vibrating. Pulling out his phone, he tries his best to start a mock conversation with someone familiar. The girl stops as well, glancing at Faith in confusion.

“Huh, oh, alright….Got it….Okay….” The raven mumbles nonchalantly, “See you there.”

Faith shoves his phone back into his pocket, letting go of the girl’s hand as he readjusts the headphones that lay slung around the sides of his neck.

“Ah, who was that?”

“Hmm?” Faith turns to look at his date, only to sigh before he replied. “A friend wanted me to help out with somethin’. It came up all of a sudden and it’s pretty urgent.”

“But our date..?”

“We can continue this some other day, sorry. Take care, m’kay?” He flashes the girl a smile before turning away, waving his hand a bit as she bid him goodbye.

Slowly walking away, Faith could hear the pitter patter of the girl’s footsteps walk away and blend in with the other pedestrians around them. He was free now.

But now he needs to continue with his lie.

If he went back to his dorm, chances are that the girl might find him on the way home. Not only that, but more of his girlfriends might come along and bother him again. He truly didn’t need to deal with another problem like this.

Thinking up of a way on how he could form some sort of alibi, Faith walked aimlessly around the streets, hoping that another plan would pop up in his mind.

Amongst the sea of monotonous red buildings, a little flower shop stood in between the several apartment complexes around it. Though nothing about the building in particular stood out to Faith, a familiar sight greeted itself as he glanced into the display window.

He could see Billy performing another one of his card tricks around a small group of kids and parents, his pet parakeet resting on his shoulder as he performed another magic trick one after the other.

Some unknown force from within Faith urged him to go in. Maybe it was his brain reminding him that he needed an alibi to back up the lie he just told to his date, but maybe it was something else.

Scratching the back of his neck, Faith, walked into the shop, trying to avoid all eye contact with Billy, as odd as that sounds seeing as the sole reason he went into the shop was to talk to him.

From the sound of the bell ringing, another man looks over his shoulder to find Faith glancing quietly at him.

“Hey hey, DJ! What’s a guy like you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?”

“Bailed out. Didn’t really like being around her, I guess.”

“Hoho~ So you came here to your old friend, Billy Wise? I didn’t know you loved me THAT much, DJ~!”

“Shut up.. I just need to borrow you for a sec so I look busy,” Faith sighs and looks away from his friend. He could feel his face start to heat up a little from Billy’s previous remark, and he wasn’t going to let him see how flustered he got. “Y’know, in case she ends up finding me.”

“Gotcha DJ! You’re in luck, I was done with my little show here, so we can hang out aaaaaaaall day☆”

In between their conversation, a man who seemed to work at the shop called in for the ginger, pushing a decently sized wad of cash towards him. Saying his thanks with a bright smile, Billy pockets his earnings into his pants along with the cards he held.

“Looks like my work is done! Come on, Mr. handsome DJ!” Billy teased as he pushed the shop doors open, expecting Faith to come tag along. Groaning, the other man makes his way out, gently letting the door close as they made their way onto the pavement.

“God, I told you to stop using that nickname.” Faith mumbles, a hand covering his mouth as to not let Billy see the light dusting of warm pink grace his cheek, “and what were you doing in there anyways? You don’t seem like someone who’d buy flowers or shit like that.” 

“Business of course~!☆ Guy who owns the place wanted me to get some intel for ‘em. Long story short, I got him the info!”

“You’re real excitable when it comes to money, huh.”

“Well of course~♪” Billy lets out a hearty laugh, smiling at the DJ as they continue to walk along the pavement.

Faith hums, continuing to lead the two on their aimless walk around the area. He didn’t really have any plans to go anywhere, nor did he really have any place in mind.

“Alright~! What do you suppose we do now, bestie? It’s not every day that you’re the one asking me out y’know!” Billy flashes him a teethy grin, and the sight of the other’s smile prompts Faith to look the other way, hiding his small smile.

“Jeez, you’re saying it like we’re going on a date or something..”

“I mean, it does feel like one, kinda!”

Expecting Faith to just roll his eyes and nudge his elbow at him, Billy was pleasantly surprised to see that his dark haired friend’s face had erupted into a shade of red.

With such a sight, Billy just couldn’t help but let out laugh at how flustered the DJ had gotten from his teasing.

“Woah there, DJ! You’re looking redder than Otori’s hair! I was just kidding, haha!☆” The ginger chuckles at the sight of his usually sleepy companion being so flustered.

“God, you’re the worst. Besides, aren’t you supposed to go somewhere on a date?”

Ignoring the remark, Billy simply let out another chuckle, enjoying the rare sight of faith with a reddened face. Light pink dusted the tips of the DJ’s ears, only adding to Billy’s amusement.

This was their friendship, essentially. Billy would say something, and Faith would either dismiss him or react in a way that would make himself and easy target for Billy’s teasing.

Through all the years the two have been friends, Faith was still debating over his feelings for Billy. Part of him was so desperately convincing himself that it was merely just how close friendships felt, yet another part knew that it was something else.

Ah, whatever. He didn’t need to think about what this array of confusing emotions were. All Faith knew was that he was happy with Billy and would rather spend all his time with him than his hundreds of girlfriends.

Was Billy going through the same dilemma as he was? Was he too, questioning the state of their friendship, or rather, relationship as a whole? Faith couldn’t be too sure about that, but he entertained himself with the thought that Billy felt the same way about him too.

Extending his arm, Billy gave Faith a friendly grin, hoping for the DJ to take his hand as they walked. The parakeet that once rested itself on Billy’s shoulder was glancing back at Faith too, seemingly liking the other man as he let out a sigh and intertwined their fingers.

He’s blushing again, though it’s less noticeable than before. He was used to holding hands with his past dates, and yet the feeling of him and Billy’s fingers interlacing with one another was enough to heat up his face yet again.

Were friends supposed to feel this way around each other? Faith didn’t know anymore. Ignoring the questions running through his mind, he let himself tighten his grip around Billy’s gloved hands, fingers intertwining as Billy dragged him off to god knows where.

He could sort out his thoughts and emotions later, right now he had something more important to do, with someone important to him.

After all, this is something friends do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH UHHHHHHH IDK HOW TO WRITE FICS i wrote this in a span of 2 days there might be typos idk im TI R E D  
> I MAINLY DRAW I DONT WRITE THAT MUCH AUDUDHNFNJFNKFKFKN
> 
> anyways i draw stuff and shitpost so go follow my twitter @siiverlily


End file.
